Harry Potter et le retourneur spatial
by lolo Evans
Summary: Harry trouve un objet étrange, il remonte le temps et vit avec les maradeurs le temps que s'accomplisse sa mission. Mais quelle mission? Vaincre Voldemort, sauver ses parents? peut être. Mais Lily et James semble tellement se détester. Je suis nul pour le
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : tout à JKR

Résumé : Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione font un voyage dans le temps de 30 ans et découvrent qu'une mission leurs a été confiée. Mais laquelle.

- Harry, Harry ! Attend moi stp. Dis mois ce qui ne vas pas. Dit Ginny

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Tu fout de moi bordel y en a marre je suis plus une petite fille tu peux tout me dire sans que je me mette a pleurer.

- Je ne peux pas justement.

- Mais bien surtout ne peux pas et puisque tu ne peux pas ou plus tôt ne veux rien me dire, vers qui tu vas te tourner hein ?? Tu sais très bien que depuis que Hermione et Ron sont ensemble c'est plus pareil entre vous deux.

- C'est trop compliqué

- A ouais trop complique, merde j'ai peut-être 1 année de moins que toi je ne suis peut être qu'en 6e mais c'est MOI ta petite amie alors tu vas tout me déballer.

- Bon très bien mais je te préviens pas question d'avertir un professeur quel qu'il soit.

- D'accord je te le jure.

- Voila il y a une semaine j'ai trouve un objet bizarre dans le pare près du saule cogneur. Je ne sais pas d'ou il vient. Harry sorti de sa poche une espèce de sablier et le lui montra. L'objet était très étrange car a la place de I'habituel sable, il y avait des jetons.

- oui, je vois c'est très bizarre et tu as fait des recherches sur son origine.

- Ben c'est la le problème je sais pas ce que c'est et j'ai fouille toute la bibliothèque y compris la réserve et je n'ai rien trouve.

- La réserve.. !! Grâce à la cape je suppose, cela explique que tu sois si fatigue ses jours.

- Tu ne sais pas combien c'est important pour moi.

- Non c'est vrai mais tu aurais quand même du m'en parler, je vais chercher Hermione et Ron peut être qu'eux savent quelque chose vu qu'Hermione a lu tant de bouquins.

- Oui tu as raison

- Je vais chercher nos deux tourtereaux attend moi ici et ne bouge pas !

Ginny embrassa Harry et parti. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Ron et sa Mione. Us se tenaient par la main et se lanssaient constamment des regards tendres.

- Ginny m'a explique la situation dit Hermione.

- C'est bien alors toi qui es une mordue de livres en tous genres tu n'aurais rien lu sur ce truc la dit Harry en sortant de sa poche I'espèce de sablier.

- Oh Harry je suis désolée je n'ai rien vu ni lu la dessus mais il me fait tellement penser au retourneur de temps que j'ai eu en troisième année.

- Moi aussi c'est pour ça que je te demande.

- Tu as essaye de le retourner comme en quand on a sauve Sirius et Buck il y a 4 ans ?

- Oui justement il ne c'est rien produit et sa m'a paru tellement étrange.

- II faudrait peut être qu'on en parle a Dumbi. Peut être qu'il sait ce que c'est.

- Non certainement pas, c'est moi que ça concerne et je veux découvrir sans son aide ce que c'est. On en en 7e annee si je n'arrive pas a découvrir ce qu'un petit truc comme ca est et ben tu veux que je fasse comment pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Ouais ta pas tort mais quand même tu veux trouver ou la réponse ??

- Je ne sais pas

Ron prit soudain I'objet entre ses mains et le retourna trois fois. Les images commencèrent a se brouille et tous eurent I'impression d'avoir le mal de mer. Quand tout se termina Hermione commença a crier:

- Harry c'est pas vrai tu te fout de moi, sa ne fait rien du tout hein quand on le retourne. Non mais c'est pas possible tu m'explique maintenant comment qu'est ce qui c'est passe.

- Hey du calme je ne savais pas, rien de tout ça ne c'est passe quand c'était moi qui I'avait retourner.

- Pi toi Ron qu'est ce qui ta pris de le retourner hein t'est con ou tu fait exprès.

- Non mais sa va faut te calmer ma vieille Harry avait dit que il ne se passerait rien. S'exclama Ron

- Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais j'ai I'impression qui a des gens qui nous regardent et qui s'approche de nous.

- Merde mais il n'y avait personne tout a I'heure sur le terrain (de quidditch)

- C'est qui ?

- Ben comme ils se rapprochent on va bientôt savoir. Quelques minutes après, ils purent sans aucun doutes reconnaître quelques personnes du groupe. II y avait un très séduisant jeune homme aux chevaux mi-longs et noirs, un petit gros garçon qui ressemblait a un rat, un plutôt beau garçon mais avec des yeux cernes comme jamais. il y avait aussi un garçon très grand aux yeux chocolat avec des lunettes et ses cheveux de gais étaient en batailles, les accompagnant deux joli filles qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas et bien sur une jeune tigresse au cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraudes comme ceux de Lily. Le 4 amis n'en revenait pas cela semblait impossible. Ron du donner un coup de coude a Harry pour qu'il ferme la bouche en voyant ses parents.

- Salut, dites vous sortez d'ou la parce q'on dirait qu'il s'est passe quelque chose de bizarre.

- ben...

- Potter tu peux pas être agréable et poli une fois dans ta merderie de vie.

- Oh mais oui ma Lily chérie

Tous les autres s'esclaffèrent à cette réplique.

- Alors je recommence qui êtes vous ?

- Hermione Granger

- Ron Wesley

- Ginny Wesley et lui c'est Harry

- Harry comment? demanda

- Euh..Green, Harry Green dit Harry

- Ah je me présente Lily Evans et ici c'est Maria et Jessica.

- Et nous tu nous oublie déjà ? demanda Sirius

- Cretin, voila Sirius Black, Remus Lupins Peter Pettigrow et... Potter.

- James pour le prénom ma Lily d'amour.

- La ferme Potter

Voila les présentations sont faites sachez juste encore que Maria appartient en

quelque sorte a Sirius et Jessica a Remus.

- On n'appartient a personne bande de Machos. On sort juste avec ses personnes.

- Bon et bien on va aller voir Dumbledor pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

- Ok a plus, au fait j'espère que vous serez à Gryffondor et surtout pas a Serpentard.

- On est a... dit Ron

- On espère aussi coupa Hermione et tuant du regard son petit ami.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : tout à JKR

Merci pour les reviews !!

Lily Evans 34 : Merci pour la remarque mais tu sais j'ai un esprit tordu alors faut pas faire attention…

Coweti : MMEERRCCII sa ma fait trop plaisir !!!!

**Chapitre 2**

- Hermione tu te rends compte, on a fait un voyage dans le temps. Dit Ron

- Oui je me suis rendue compte c'est pourquoi on va chez Dumbledor il saurait quoi faire cette fois.

- Bon qqn connaît son mot de passe ?

- Essaye des pâtisseries ?

- Ok bon il aime quoi... les _esquimaux au citron_

_- _Bravo Mione dit Ron

- Parfait on y va.

Tous frappèrent a la porte du bureau du directeur de I'école.

- Entrez.

- Professeur Dumbledor dirent ils les 4 en coeur.

- Oui mes enfants je vous attendais

- Voila nous sommes...

- Je sais qui vous êtes et d'ou vous venez ainsi ce qui c'est passe.

-Ah...

- Oui Fumseck m'a envoyé un message par le billet de ma personne mais dans le futur

- Alors c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai trouve.

- c'est truc comme tu le dit c'est un retourneur spatiale, un peu comme le retourneur de temps d'Hermione lors de votre troisième année, simplement ils faut que les astres soient dans une certaines position pour que cela fonctionne, c'est pourquoi il ne c'est rien produit lorsque Harry a essaye. Aussi vous ne vous êtes retrouvé dans le passé que quand Ron a actionner le retourneur. Donc vous êtes en 1974. Car il a retourné le sablier trois fois.

- Alors on recule de 10 ans par coup ?

- C'est exact Harry.

- Mais pourquoi sommes nous la. ici pourquoi cette chose est tombée en ma possession sans raison et pour combien de temps sommes - nous ici ?

- Harry sache qu'il y a toujours une raison pour que les choses se passe, de plus vous avez été choisi pour une mission et vous ne vous déplacez pas d'endroit mais d'époque. Une dernière chose vous resterez dans notre époque tant que cette mission dont vous êtes en charges n'a pas été accomplie. Cela répond t il a vos questions ?

- Oui mais quel mission ? Interrogea Hermione

- A vous de trouver.

- Mais comment ?

- N'y a-t-il pas une ou plusieurs chose qui pourrait être changer pour un meilleur avenir dans votre époque non ? En tout cas une chose imminente ?

- Et pour mes parents on fait quoi ?

- Et bien tu leur a pas donne ton vrai nom ?

- Non, Harry Green

- Très bien, alors vous pourrez leur dire la vérité, que vous venez d'une autre époque mais uniquement aux personnes qui vous ont accueilli.

- Mais pourquoi leur dire ?

- Parce que connaissant ton père Harry il trouvera de toute façon, il cherchera jusqu'il ait ce qu'il veut alors autant lui éviter de faire des efforts. D'accord alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tres bien ce soir aura lieu les repartissions, je sais que vous avez deja une maison mais, vous etes sense venir de Beauxbatons. Dans la salle a cote je vous ai prepare des affaires pour vous changer. A tout a I'heure.

- Merci a tout a I'heure

Au banquet Dumbledor annonça les nouveaux élèves de Beauxbatons et leurs

Repartissions grâce au choixpeau magique.

Hermione passa la 1er, d'un pas sur elle s'avança vers le tabouret ou se trouvait le

choixpeau et I'enfonça sur sa tête. Quelques secondes après celui-ci cria

GRYFFONDOR.

La table au lion rouge s'exclama

Harry devait être le second a passe, il était tremblant, il se souvenait parfaitement de

ce moment avant d'entamer sa première année, le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il serait

parfait pour Serpentard mais il I'avait supplier de ne pas I'y envoyer et le choixpeau

avait accepter. Mais si cette fois ce n'était pas le cas... ???

II n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Me Gonagall avait déjà prononce son nom.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Contrairement a ce qu'il

avait pu penser le choixpeau réagit tout comme avec Hermione et cria

immediatement GRYFFONDOR.

Harry alla rejoindre la table et s'assit entre James et Sirius qui le félicitèrent.

Ron et Ginny quant a eux les rejoignirent quelques minutes après

Us purent ainsi savourer le magnifique festin du début d'année et parler de tout et de

rien pendant des heures.

Lorsque la soirée prix fin, Harry demanda a Hermione de rassembler les filles qui

etait avec les maraudeurs pendant leur arrivée et de les emmener dans la salle

commune. II ferait de même avec les 4 maraudeurs.

A minuit tout le monde était rassemble et aucune autre personne était encore debout. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du feu et Harry prit la parole.

- II faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose.

- C'est grave ? demanda Sirius.

- Non mais important ?

- Ah et c'est quoi ?

- Ben voila je me lance, on a menti.

- Pardon ????

- On ne vient pas de Beauxbatons. On a parle a Dumbledor et ils nous a dit de vous avertir car de toute façon les maraudeurs I'auraient découvert, car il aurait chercher partout des informations.

- Hein mais vous venez d'ou alors ? demanda Jessica

- Ben on va on vient de Poudlard

- Pardon c'est une blague ?

- Non on vient de Poudlard en 2004.

- Ah c'est très drôle cette blague.

- C'est pas une blague en plus on est coince ici.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny racontèrent toute I'histoire a la bande.

- Alors vous savez tous sur nous ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclamer: tout a JKR

Merci pour les reviews sa ma fait plaisir.

Voilà encore un chapitre bonen lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

- Ouais

- Vous pourriez nous dire notre avenir ?

- Non

- Même avec une goutte de veritaserum ?

- Non plus on est immunise centre ce genre de potions et centre certains sorts tels que imperium.

-Ah bon...!

- Mais vous maîtrisez I'occlumentie ?

- Absolument.

- A zut alors temps pi pour nous.

- Bon les filles je vais me coucher dit Ginny. Elle embrassa Harry et monta dans le dortoir.

- Moi aussi dirent les autres.

- Même pas un baiser Lily chérie ?

- En rêve Potter

- Mais j'y compte bien ma Lily jolie.

- La ferme Potter t'est insupportable.

- Harry je peux te parler ? demanda Jessica

- Oui bien sur j'arrive.

- Dit en fait je crois connaître ton secret

- Je ne comprends pas

- Harry Potter..., c'est ton vrai nom.

- Oui mais sa doit rester secret. Promis ?

- Promis, Bonne nuit.

Jessica monta rejoindre les autres filles tandis que Harry rejoignit les autres garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Peter (eh oui faut bien qu'il dise quelque chose cet abruti)

- Rien elle voulait savoir comment avait réagit Ron quand il a su que je sortait avec Ginny.

- Et alors ?

- Très bien, en fait il m'a juste dit de faire attention, que j'avais beau être son meilleur ami je ne devais pas faire de mal a sa soeur n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Parfaitement M. P..Green.

- A part sa vous savez jouer au Quidditch ?

- Ouais Ron est gardien et moi je suis attrapeur.

- Vous êtes bon ?

- Oui Ron est un super gardien, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans lui dans I'equipe.

- Oh arrête un peu Harry. Vous savez Monsieur a essuyé une défaite en 7 ans alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute enfin passons et sachez aussi que Monsieur est enfin était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle.

- Ouahw eh Ben...

- Oh Ron fallait pas dire tout sa, pendant que tu y est raconte toute ma vie...

-. Et Pourquoi pas ??

- Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit il faut absolument que vous rentriez dans I'équipe, il nous manque justement deux personnes pour ces postes la.

- Super.

- Et pour Remus on fait comment parce que demain c'est la pleine lune

- ben vous savez pour nous....

- oui nous aussi on est des animagis non déclaré.

Harry et Ron prirent respectivement la forme d'un lion et d'un Renard puis redevinrent humain.

Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne a la cabane hurlante ?

Non mieux vaut que qqn reste dehors pour surveiller apres ce qu'on a fait a Rogue.

- Ben c'est pas le petit sévi qui va nous faire peur en plus il y a la carte des maraudeurs.

Vous savez pour... et comment connaissez vous Serivlius ?

- Ben c'est notre super idiot de prof de potions

- Ah Ah Ah, cet imbécile.

- Ouais

- Mais pourquoi tu ne I'aimes pas ?

- On ne I'aime pas parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'être désagréable surtout envers Harry dit Ron.

- Pi pour la carte des Maraudeurs on la connaît bien et elles nous a été très utile rétorqua Harry.

- Ouais et sans se vanter il vous dirons qu'ils ont pu transcrire tout les règlements une bonne dizaine de fois sans exagérer. Intervient Hermione qui était redescendue.

- Ma Mione...

- Vous êtes en possession de la carte ??

- ouais Harry I'a.

- C'est génial alors vous connaissez tous les passages secrets de I'ecole !

- Bien sur.

- Mais attendez un peu qui nous dit qu'on peut vous croire sur parole ? demanda James qui était sortie de ses rêverie sur Lily.

- Choisissez une question dont vous êtes sur que personne d'autre que vous connaît la réponse.

- Bien allez attendre de I'autre cote svp.

-Ok

- Bien les gars, quel col on pourrait leur poser Demanda Sirius

- Si on leur demandait ce qu'on a fait à Rogue, il n'y a que nous et Dumbledore qui sont au courant.

- Ok pi nos formes animagi ?

- Va pour ses deux choses. Appelle- les Pet'.

Peter revint quelques instants après avec les 4 jeunes gens.

- Bon voici la 1er question : Qu'avons-nous fait à Servilius ?

Ron commença l'histoire :

- Vous l'avez taquiné ou plutôt je devrais dire Sirius lui a dit qu'il y avait un passage sous terrain qui menait à la cabane hurlante sous le sol cogneur et qu'il suffisait d'appuyer dessus pour passer sans se faire rouer de coups par l'arbre.

Harry prit la parole et finit l'histoire :

- Rogue tellement débile a été voir si ce qu'a dit Sirius était vrai mais il ne savait pas que étant jour de pleine lune un loup-garou en l'occurrence Remus se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante Alors James l'a sauvé en prenant sa forme Animagi.

- Excellente réponse je suis flatté que les élèves de 2004 sache que moi le Grand Sirius à fait cette honorable chose !

- La modestie c'est pas ton truc hein. Dit Ron

- Et pi pas si honorable que sa ta failli me faire tuer.

- Ouais bon c'est un détail. Dit Sirius

- A part sa c'est pas pour te vexer mais il n'y a que nous quatre qui sommes au courant.

- A bon mais comment sa ce fait ??

- Eh… fallait bien qu'on se renseigne sur les personnes qui ont créer la carte des maraudeurs tous de même.

- Bon a part sa qu'on parle d'animagi quels en sont nos formes :

- Eh ben vous avez pas trouvé plus dure que ça ??!!! S'exclama Ron

- C'est facile pour Peter c'est Queudvert à cause de sa queu de rat. Pour Remus c'est Lunard vu que c'est loup-garou dit Ron

- Pour Sirius c'est Patmol à cause de ses doux coussinets de grand chien noir er James c'est Cornedrue à cause des cornes du majestueux cerf qu'il est quand il est animagus.

- Eh ben je suis épaté mais tout de même si personne à part vous savez ce que nous sommes comment vous avez fait pour tout découvrir ? demanda James

. Ben c'est compliqué et faut pas qu'on vous en dise trop c'est pas bien de dévoiler le futur.

- Ok pi vous penser quoi des sangs « pur » et sang mélangé ainsi que moldu ?

- Ben c'est pas compliqué tu vois ma meilleure amie est d'origines moldue et mon meilleur ami ainsi que ma petite amie ont des parents protecteurs de moldu alors tu vois la situation. Pi de toute façon sa change rien pour moi tu vois Hermione et la meilleure élève de son année toute maison confondue. Pourquoi vous ne faites pas une différence toute de même ?

- Bien sûr que non et en plus on déteste les gens qui font la différence comme Rogue ou Malfoy, ce sont des pourritures. Mais on voulais être sur que vous avez les mêmes idées que nous.

- Ouf sa me rassure.

- Tant mieux, bon maintenant faudrait qu'on aille se coucher demain on a cours

- Ouais bonne nuit .

- Bonne nuit


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclamer : tout a JKR

Merci pour les reviews j'adore ça... !

**Virg05 **: Merci Merci merccciii…..et voilà la suite

**Coweti **: Merci sa fait plaisir de voir que sa te plait

**Théalie** : Merci mais je ne sais pas encore quand ils vont savoir j'écris comme sa viens et j'ai pas encore mis la suite mais je pense que sa sera plutôt vers la fin..quoi que peut etre que non.. on verra mais merci pour la review.

**Malvina** : ma petite sache que les menaces ne m'impressionne pas du tout tu devra attendre la suite comme tout le monde.. ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!! ( rire cruel)

Voilà le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain tout le monde se retrouva à la grande Salle pour un copieux petit déjeuner.

Harry s'assit entre Sirius et James. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch pendant toute la durée du repas. Mais Rogue et Malfoy arrivèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bande de naz ?

- Rien on vient juste voir comment va le protecteur des sang de bourbe ou d'autre spécimen bizarre.

- La ferme Malfoy si tu veux pas que je te fasse ravaler ta langue de vipère. Retorqua Harry

- Oh mais le petit Green prend déjà parti ?

- Sache que jamais je ne deviendrai un serviteur !

- Mais moi non plus, nous ne sommes pas des serviteurs mais tu ferai bien de nous rejoindre si tu veux pas faire partie de la liste.

- Jamais je ne rejoindrai Tomy (Voldy pour ceux qui ont pas compris)

- ….. ???

- Ah mais ton maître ne ta jamais dit que son vrai nom c'est Tom, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt débile pour un prénom ça, non, tu trouve pas ?? Pi en plus donner par son abruti de père faut le faire tout de même… !!!

- Ne traite plus jamais mon maître ainsi !!

- Pourquoi Voldemort viendrait me tirer les oreilles…ouh ouh… j'ai peur.

- Je ne te permet pas ! _Serpentiosa !_

Des serpents sortirent de la baguette de Malfoy et Harry parla soudain en fourchelangue et dit :

- Attaquez les, mordez leurs les chevilles !

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel pourquoi ils nous attaquent, comment tu peux parler le fourchelangue est être à Gryffondor ???

- Oui nous aussi on aimerai bien savoir, pi comment tu connais aussi bien Voldemort ? Demanda James

- Je vais vous expliquer mais pas devant ces deux vermines.

Harry entraina le groupe hors de la grande Salle et chercha une salle tranquille, ils grinpèrent jusqu'en haut de tours de Gryffondor et trouvèrent une salle de classe désaffectée. Ils entrèrent et la salle sembla soudain changer d'aspect. Des canapés et un feux de cheminées était maintenant dans la pièce qui était vide il y a à peine deux secondes.

- Voilà, alors premièrement cette salle est la salle sur demande elle se transforme comme on a envie sur le moment qu'elle soit.

Deuxièmement je parle Fourchelangue pas parce que je suis le descendant de Serpentard mais parce qu'un puissant mage noir qui est le descendant de Serpentard, lui m'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs quand il a essayé de me tuer le problème pour lui c'est que le sort impardonnable c'est retourner contre lui et l'a réduit à néant enfin presque maintenant il a de nouveau retrouver un corp et devient très puissant.

- Mais c'est qui ce fameux mage noir de ton temps ?? Demanda Sirius

- Je me demande quel mage noir pourrait égaler Voldemort ?? dit James

- Ben au fait je sais pas si c'est bien de vous le dire mais il n'y a pas de mage qui égale Voldemort à part Dumbledor mais il ne sont pas du même camp.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien dit Maria

- Ben au fait ce puissant Mage C'EST Voldemort !

- Pardon ????

- oui le mage noir de notre temps c'est toujours le même !!!

- Mais comment ta fait pour… ???

- Si seulement je le savais … !

- Eh bien tes parents doivent être fier de toi !

- Euh j'espère que oui et avec un peu de chance ils le seront.

- Hein... ???

- Non laisse tomber je me parle tous seul.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu sais bien des choses sur Voldy ? demanda James

- Entre autre

- Oui développe…

- Je du l'affronter plusieurs fois encore depuis.

- eh ben quand on saura tout. S'exclama Sirius

- Mais vous ne saurez jamais tout y a trop a dire.

- En tout cas ta un niveau magique super élevé même pour une élève de 7e. dit Lily

- Ouais peut être mais j'aurai préférer que toute ses chose n'arrive pas et que j'aie un niveau magique comme tout le monde.

- Je comprend dit James. Bon faut qu'on aille au cours maintenant parce que on va pas se marrer on Wizzard pour les potions et c'est pas un cadeau en plus qu'il protège les serpentard. Il parait même qu'il a failli se ranger du côté des forces obscures.

- Ah ben dit donc les profs s'améliorent de génération en génération je vois.

- Pourquoi tu dit sa ?

- Rogue c'est allié à Voldemort mais il est revenu du côté du bien.

- Eh…, enfin c'est pas étonnant peut être qu'en sachant cela Lily arrêtera de le défendre à chaque fois qu'on s'amuse avec. Dit James

- Petit Potter c'est parce que dans son futur il est mauvais qu'il faut tester vos débilité sur lui maintenant.

- C'est vexant vraiment ce ne sont pas des débilités c'est très ingénieux.

- Et dangereux retorqua Lily

- Si tu le dit Lily Jolie

- Arrete de m'appeler comme ça je suis pas ton amie !!!

- Tous ce que tu voudra mon sucre d'orge !!!

Eh Vla, James se ramassa la plus belle baffe de sa vie et Lily parti comme une furrie.

Ah la la la la aucun sens de l'humour !! Mais je l'adore cette fille

- Mais t'est complètement fou mon pauvre vieux. Dit Sirius

- Fou d'elle oui et je te le jure qu'un jour je l'aurais Patmol.

Harry et Jessica se regardèrent et s'esclaffèrent de rire.

- Mais ou est Peter dit soudain Maria ?

- Euh je sais pas il a du rester en bas manger et n'a pas suivi la conversation euh enfin l'altercation, on lui dira plus tard.

- Pas la peine il aura du mal a tout assimilé laisse tomber !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui fait pas confiance ???

.- C'est pas ça mais c'est personnel alors tu ne saura rien d'autre.

Et si on allait en cours.

- Ok

Au cours de potion c'était la vraie catastrophe. Sirius avait inventé un spray à pous magique. Il lui a lancé un sort pour qu'il suive Rogue partout.

- Potter qu'est ce que tu m'a fait encore

- Mais c'est pas moi idiot d'imbécile

- Alors Black arrête moi ça tout de suite dit Rogue à Sirius qui était accroché à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

- Ouh mais Sévi sa arrange tellement bien tes cheveux gras.

- SIRIUS BLACK cria Lily enlève lui ça tout de suite.

- Mais Lily ta entendu toute à l'heure

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne tu ma très bien entendu enlève lui sa tout de SUITE. Dit lily en pointant sa baguette sur la figure de Sirius

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang de bourbe pour me défendre !!! Dit Rogue en éjectant lily qui fit un bon et tomba par terre.

- tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça espèce de vermine !! cria Harry _Fouinas morticulus (_NDA totalement inventé j sais pas si sa correspond a qqch, dans les livres Malfoy se fait transformer en fouine mais je sais pas si c'est avec ce sortilège)

Harry ???!!!! cria Hermione

- Merveilleux ce sortilège dit soudain Peter

- Potter, Green, Black en retenue ce soir dans mon cachot

- Super encore un lavage moldu de chaudron.

- Tiens je vois que sa n'a pas changé avec le temps toujours les mêmes punitions et vous êtes des habitués des retenues ?

- surtout en potion !

- Bon on a sortilège maintenant et faudra que tu m'apprenne celui-là, voir Rogue en fouine se cogiter dans tout les sens c'est à mourir de rire. Dit Sirius

- Faut pas te prendre pour Potter Harry, je me serai débrouillé pour me vanger, intevient Lily qui était arrivé et repartie comme une furrie.

- Je me prend pas pour James mais se sont des insultes qui ne se disent pas, j'aurais fait pareille pour Hermy.

- Ouais

- Lily passa devant eux toute fier et entra dans la salle de cours.

- Attention avec Lily elle est peut être bien comme ça mais c'est une tigresse ! dit Maria

Voilà la suite au prochain chapitre alors une petite review s'il vous plaît !!!


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclamer : Tout à JKR

Voilà encore un chapitre, je suis désolée d'avoir mit aussi longtemps a écrire ce chapitre mais entre les faites ensuites il y a eu le manque d'inspiration et puis des exa. Alors voilà mais je remettrais un chapitre dans pas longtemps.

Je remercie tout les personnes qui m'ont mit des Reviews sa ma fait très plaisir de savoir que sa vous plait merci encore et si vous avez des suggestion n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Peut etre mais c'est pas une raison non mais quand même _( et dire que c'est ma mère ben dit donc…_.)

- Bon pi si on rentre en classe parce que MC Go est directrice de Gryffondor mais elle ne les chouchoute pas comme Wizzard fait avec les serpentards dit Sirius.

Pendant toute la matinée tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes mais à midi les maraudeurs avaient prévu de faire payer leurs retenues au serpentards.

En effet ils avaient lancer un sortilège de potdecolle auxquelles les serpentards n'avaient pu résister. Ils avaient tous les cheveux collés leurs fourchettes collées dans les mains toute la grange salle étaient plié en quatre de rire, même Dumbledor avait les yeux brillant de malice et le combles pour les serpentards c'est qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne se fit prendre et aucune retenue et retirement de points. Ce qui fait que l'après-midi les futurs mangemorts étaient dans une humeur masacrante.

Le soir venu les maraudeurs avaient rendez-vous à 20h dans les cachots de Wizzard, ils arrivèrent 5 minutes en avances comme à chacune de leurs retenues.

- Potter, Black, Green 10 point en moins chancun pour Gryffondor

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas à l'heure !

- Excusez-moi professeur mais si vous regardez votre si belle horloge derrière vous vous verrez que nous avons 5 minutes d'avance. Dit Harry en montrant l'immonde horloge qui se trouvait derrière Wizzard.

- 5 point en moins pour insolence M. Green ! Figuerez-vous M. Green que je vous ai donnez rendez-vous à 20h00 précise et non pas à 19h55 voilà pourquoi vous avez des points en moins. (Nda : clin d'œil à Malvina que j'adore)

Harry voulu rétorquer quelque chose mais James lui donna un coup de coude. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de points pour la soirée. Les 3 amis passèrent le reste de la retenue à récurer les vieux chaudrons du professeur. Soudain un cri intervint dans un des cachots d'a coté. Wizzard parti en courrant. Harry James et Sirius le suivirent discrètement. Ils virent Rusard hors de lui crier.

- Ma chatte, ma mimi teigne qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait

- Rusard calmez vous.

- Je vais choper ses salauds de maraudeurs et ils vont payer.

- Non ce n'est pas eux, ils étaient en retenue avec moi

- Incroyable Wizzard nous protège murmura Sirius

- Vous avez une idée de la personne très ingénieuse qui a défiguré miss Teigne ?

En effet Miss Teigne avait des coups de dents partout, des poils arrachés et des griffures sur le museau. En plus de ça cela sentait tellement mauvais qu'on pourrait deviner qu'une bombeabouse lui a été attachée dessus et qu'elle a fait un vol plané avec.

- On dirait bien que Ron a fait des ravages cette nuit. Chuchota Harry !

- ron mais comment ? dit Sirius

- Ben un renard c'est efficace et disons que même a notre époque il s'amuse avec elle. A vrai dire elle nous a causé tellement d'ennui dans le futur que ce n'est que justice selon lui. Pour les bombeabouse je pense qu'il a reprit sa forme humaine !

- c'est une très bonne idée en tout cas mais c'est très dangereux.

- Oh depuis le temps il a l'habitude

- On ferai mieu de retourner en classe enfin dans le cachot de Wizzard avant qu'il ne soit de retour. Dit Sirius

- Eh Sir' sa fait longtemps que e ne t'avais pas entendu dire quelque chose d'intellignet et de sérieux.

- Merci mon Jamesie du compliment sa me touche !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pas de problème Jamesie… euh James

- Ouais tu perds rien pour attendre…. !

- Bon on ferai mieux de se dépêcher et d'y retourner coupa Harry

Au cachot Wizzard faisait les cents pas, il était très agité, on dirait qu'il cherchait le coupable de l'agression de la bête de Rusard.

- Loin je ne veux plus vous voir ce soir votre retenue est terminée.

Harry vit Wizzard se gratter l'avant bras. Pour lui c'était très important tandis que pour les autres ça n'était rien de plus qu'un détail insignifiant et futile. Harry avait déjà vu Rogue le faire lorsque Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts lors de sa 4eme année. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les maraudeurs et aussi Dumbledore mais tout d'abord il devait en savoir plus.

Il suivit alors le professeur de potions jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et le vit parler discrètement avec un homme encagoulé. Les deux hommes transplanèrent quelques minutes après. Il ne voulait pas les suivrent malgré qu'il sache transplaner il en avait assez vu pour comprendre que Wizzard s'était rangé du côté de ce cher Voldy définitivement. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor il ne pensa même plus que son estomac criait famine. Il alla directement se coucher et leur parlerait le lendemain.

Le lendemain soir la grande salle était pleine à craquer il ne pourrait donc pas avertir ses compagnons. Soudain un bruit le fit sursauter. Apparemment Sirius avait essayé une de ses nouvelles blagues sur Lucius Malfoy.

- Black espèce de traître à ton sang qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait !

- Mais rien mon lucinouchet d'amour ! dit Sirius en battant des cils

- Tu va me le payer

- boouh ouh tu me terrorise tu te rend pas compte !

Lucius parti a l'infirmerie et Sirius expliqua sa nouvelle blague. Il avait créer de la « crèmedéchets ». En effet en apprenant que Lucius mettait tout les jours de la crème pour les mains, il avait chargé Peter de la changer contre sa nouvelle invention. La pommade avait pour effet de transformer toutes les choses ou les personnes qu'il touchait avec des ordures en 2eme couches de peau.

Sirius avait crier à Lucius : Eh Malfoy au moins on te suis à la trace, pi fait attention tu risque de finir a Azkaban, oh zut non pas encore parce que tu sert se cher vieux, ben oui il est plus tout jeune, Voldy mais parce que tu pollue partout ou tu pace vermine !


	6. Chapitre 6

Me revoilà et je voudrais remercier tout les reviews que j'ai eu parce que sa fait plaisir.

Et puis je voulais aussi vous « traduire » la dernière phrase de Sirius parce que ce n'était pas clair pour tout le monde et je me suis rendu compte que des fois je faisais des phrases un peu tordues mais je vais éviter à l'avenir. Alors voilà en fait Sirius dit à Lucius que il va finir pour l'instant a Azkaban parce qu'il pollue mais pas encore parce qu'il sert Voldemort. En gros c'est ce qu'il lui dit j'espère que c'est mieu comme ça.

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et encore de grooooosss bisous a tout les reviewers, merci, merciiii.

Chapitre 6

Sirius arrête, calme toi ! dit Harry

Me calmer t'es drôle toi ! dit Sirius

J'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important dit harry

Vas y on t'écoute ! dirent les autres

Non pas ici mais dans la salle sur demande dans 15 minutes avertissez les autres. Y a pas besoins pour Peter, laisser le manger.

D'ac. A tout

15 minutes plus tard.

Voilà on a un problème

Lequelle ? demanda James

Vous vous souvenez de notre retenue ? dit harry

Oui est alors ? dit Sirius

Wizzard il nous a éjecté de la salle de classe plus tôt.. declara Harry

Tu veux pas t'en plaindre tout de même ? dit James

Laisse moi finir, le problème c'est que son bras le démangait et même le brûlait, donc je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu aller jusqu'à pré au lard et parler avec un autre mangemort et transplané avec. Donc Wizzard et définitivement du côté de sa « sainteté des psychopathe » (Voldemort), alors il va falloir faire attention je l'ai pas suivi en transplannant sa suffit j'en sait assez vu !

Tu as vu son tatouage dit Jessica

Ben oui j'accuse pas a l'aveuglette mais si je l'aime pas !

Tu sais transplaner

On sais le faire tout les quatre

Ouaww ! dirent-ils tous ensemble

Mais c'est très contrôlé pourtant ! dit James

Ouais comme les animagus ! dit harry

Mais c'est pas possible de transplanner dans Poudlard ! dit Lily

De 1 il était à Pré au lard et de 2 oui on peut

Pardon mais dans « l'histoire de Poudlard »…

Je sais et le livre est juste. On ne peut pas transplanner mais seulement se téléporter ! coupa Hermione.

Eh la différence est ? demanda Maria

En fait en se téléportant on ne fait pas de bruit et on peut emmener quelqu'un avec nous qui ne sais pas le faire, et en fait sa se résume a des espèce de route dans l'atmosophère et on voit tout ce qui se passe sur Terre mais a une vitesse accélérer ( Nda je sais pas si vous avez compris alors mettez- moi un message si jamais). Dit Ginny

Eh bien c'est impréssionnant et vous faites ça aussi ?

Oui c'est très pratique mais c'est encore plus dur que de transplanner

Au fait faudrait pas en parler a quelqu'un même pas à Peter ! dit Harry

Pourquoi

euh.. eh bien il est pas très discret disons.. ( il pourrait aller dire sa a son pote vlody pensa harry)

Bon ok on ne dira rien !

Merci dit Harry

On devrait aller se coucher parce que miss préfète en chef parfaite lily va nous faire une crise.

Ta gueule Potter

Oh vous voyez sa commence !

La ferme ! Bonne nuit

Bonne nuit tout le monde dit Harry

Le lendemain était un samedi et, il faisait beau mais très froid et Harry et Ginny se promenèrent ensemble toute la journée. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi ils étaient frigorifié et décidèrent de prendre un bain.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle sur demande en pensant a un endroit tranquille ou personne les trouveraient et ou ils pourraient prendre un bon bain

Ginny alla se pelotonné contre Harry et passèrent plusieurs heures ainsi jusqu'à se que Harry s'assoupisse et commence a faire un rêve étrange, le même depuis bien sa troisième année à Poudlard.

De leurs côté Remus était avec Jessica et Sirius était avec Maria, leurs petites-amies réspectives.

Lily était elle couchée en s'endormi rapidement et plongea dans un rêve plus qu'étrange tandis que James était lui aussi parti dans le pays des rêves et tout les trois, Harry, Lily, James faisaient a peu de choses près le même rêve.

Du coté de Lily elle rêvait qu'elle était dans une maison, apparemment, elle avait quelque année de plus que maintenant et elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant elle ne pu voir seulement ses yeux vert émeraude comme les siens et reposa l'enfant dans son berceau quand soudain un homme encapuchonné surgit dans le pas de porte, il avait les yeux rouge sang et lui dit :

Pousse toi de la idiote ! Cracha l'homme (c'est voldy bien sûr)

Jamais ! cria Lily

Très bien tu ne me donnes pas le choix sang de bourbe ! Avada..

. LLLIIILLYYY !

James se jeta sur elle et évita le jet vert du sort impardonnable mais lui se fit toucher par cette lumière aveuglante.

JAMES ! NNOONN ! Répond moi s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seule je t'en prie !

Lily je t'aime murmura James avant de fermer les yeux.

A ce moment Lily se réveilla en sursaut tout en criant le nom de James.

De son côte le dénommé James Potter avait fait le même cauchemar a la différence prêt qu'il s'était arrêter sur la phrase LILY et qu'il n'avait donc pas vu sa mort comme lily l'avait vue.

Lily sortit précipitamment du dortoir et dévala en courrant les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune ou elle pu apercevoir Remus et Sirius en train de faire un partie d'échec version sorcier.

OU est James cria-t-elle a l'attention des deux garçons

Ah parce que maintenant tu l'appelles James ricana Sirius

Fout moi la paix avec tes conneries et dit moi ou il est.

Il doit être soit dans le parc soir sur le terrain de Quidditch dit calmement Remus mais pourquoi le cherche tu ?

Lily ne répondit pas et couru hors de la salle commune.

Pas de politesse dit donc cette jeune fille dit Sirius en plaisantant.

Ouais c'est pas drôle Sir' ta vu on dirait vraiment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour notre Jamesie national.

Ouais bon on sait qu'elle l'aime, on fini notre partie ou tu déclare for fait ?

Jamais, Fou C6

De son côté James s'était réveiller en sursaut tout comme Lily il couru dans le parc a sa recherche. Il vit Jessica et Maria en train de discuter et parti de suite leur demandé ou se trouvait Lily

Ou est Lily demanda très excité James.

Tu devrait lui ficher la paix elle se repose dans son dortoir. Dit Maria

Dans son dortoir merci.

James dit Jessica

Ta vu on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas c'est étrange non.

ouais tant qu'il ne lui fait pas de blague…

Ben qu'est ce que tu me disais sur Remus ?

James courait vers le château lorsque il s'heurta a quelque chose.

James enfin je te trouve. Dit lily a court de souffle

Lily moi aussi je te cherchais mais tu m'as appelé James

Eh… Fait… eh c'est une faute d'inattention t'habitue pas.

Ah ben c'est bien dommage !

Rêve pas Potter !

En parlant de rêve j'ai fait un de toi c'est pour sa que je te cherchais.

tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant…

mais arrete un peu ce que j'ai vu était loin d'être joyeux je ne veux pas te faire peur mais tu était…comment dire … euh…

Accouche…

Bien tien toi alors tu était en train de te faire assassiner pas Voldemort et j'ai rien pu faire.

Ben tu vois je suis toujours la et vivante alors adieu

adieu

Lily parti tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune puis soudain elle se retourna et dit a James :

Potter moi aussi j'ai fait quasiment le même rêve que toi en même temps.

Attend Lily… !

Mais Lily était déjà partie.

Pendant ce temps là Harry venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Ginny qui s'occupait de lui car il était tout pale et en sueur. Harry venait de faire le même rêve qu'il fait depuis bien des années, il venait de revivre la mort de ses parents mais ne se doutait pas qu'eux aussi venait de le rêver. Harry en avait il décida d'aller trouver Dumbledor pour certaines explications.

Au diner tous était silencieux et personne n'avait envie de faire de blague à Rogue et Malfoy même pas Sirius ce qui était très rare voir même jamais arriver. Soudain Harry prit la parole :

Je vais aller voir Dumbledor après alors ne me chercher pas svp.

Pourquoi tu vas chez le directeur demanda Remus ?

A cause des ses rêves dit Ginny

De tes rêves, mais quels genre de rêves ? demanda James

Je peux pas vous en parler et j'en suis désolé parce que sa me ferai vraiment du bien.

Bon c'est pas grave de toute façon je crois que c'est la journée des rêves parce que j'ai aussi fait un rêve bizarre et Lily a fait le même.

A oui et c'était quoi ?

Je vous en parlerai plus tard…

Après le diner tous les garçons étaient réuni dans le dortoir avant qu'Harry aille voir Dumbi.

Alors c'est quoi ce rêve ? demanda Ron

Ben en fait en gros j'ai rêver que Lily se faisait assassiner pas Voly.

Pardon ? dit Sirius

Ouais c'est bizarre

Harry commençait a ce poser beaucoup de questions et se réjouissait que le directeur puisse lui répondre.

bon j'y vais Ron tu peu venir stp ?

ouais j'arrive a + les gars.

Ron tu te rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Oui ton père a fait le même rêve que toi a part sa faut qu'on demande à Lily si c'est pareille ?

Rappelle toi qu'il adit qu'elle avait fait quasiment le même rêve.

Oui mais quasiment

Ok on fait un détour par le dortoir des filles.

Salut les filles désolé de vous dérangé mais on a une questions hyper importante, Lily je vais aller droit au but que montrait ton rêve ? demanda Ron

Eh bien je voyait que j'allait me faire tuer par Voldemort mais juste avant que la lumière me parvienne James.. eh Potter m'a sauter dessus pour éviter que je meurt et il est mort a ma place en me disant qu'il m'aimait.

Merci dit Harry en courant dehors au côté de Ron.

Eh Eh mais vous pouvez m'expliquez ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

eh bien apparemment pas dit Maria.

Ron mes parents font les mêmes rêves qu moi c'est trop bizarre va chercher Hermione et Ginny et rejoint moi devant la porte de Dumbledor.

Ok je suis de retour dans 5.

5 minutes plus tard Harry toquait à la porte du directeur de Poudlard.

Entrez dit le directeur.

Eh bien qu'il a-t-il de si urgent ? Demanda celui-ci

voilà quand je dors et que Voldemort est en colère..

Oui je sais pour tes rêves, mon moi du futur ma averti.

Eh bien voilà, ce soir peu avant le repas j'ai fait se rêve et ce qui est bizarre c'est que mes parents ont fait le même rêve. Pourquoi ?

Eh bien disons que tu est relié à tes parents par leurs amour, car il sont mort pour toi. Donc cela crée un lien comme je te l'expliquerai à la fin de ta première année. C'est pourquoi ils ont fait se rêves.

Mais alors est-ce que Voldemort sait que j'ai remonté le temps et que je suis près de mes parents ?

En principe pas non tant que Peter ne rejoindra les camps de Voldemort il ne s'en doutera pas.

mais alors que voulais dire se rêve ?

Eh bien comme d'habitude a chaque foi que tu fait se rêve il éprouve de forts sentiments quels qu'ils soit.

Mais si mes parents rêves de ce que je rêves c'est pas très.. eh comment dire …

Non Harry tes parents ne rêvent que de ce qui touche Voldemort et vous trois.

Ah d'accord

Oui tu peux préserver tes rêves très privés j vais dire.

Oui dit Harry en rougisant.

. Cependant je vais organiser des cours pour vous trois c'est-à-dire Lily, James et Harry vous Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'y assisterez pas mais c'est d'autant mieux que vous soyez au courant.

Et c'est des cours de quoi ?

Pour eux on va commencer par l'occlumentie même si je sais que tu la maîtrises très bien et on va beaucoup exercer blocureve.

c'est quoi ?

C'est de la magie ancienne qui permet de bloquer les rêves et de les garder pour soi, que les rêves ne prennent pas vie et surtout dans ton cas que se soit sans épuisement et sans que le rêves ne se transmet pas même si il y a un lien magique ?

Mais attendez cela veut dire que Voldemort a fait le même rêve ? et comment on va leurs expliquer pourquoi il font ses cours ?

Eh bien non Harry tes parents et toi sont les seuls heureusement a avoir fait se rêves pour la simple et unique raison que tes parents n'ont pas encore de liens magique direct avec Tom.

et par la deuxième question ?

Et bien je les convoquerait demain pour leurs expliquer, je trouverait une excuse bidon mais il devront savoir que le rêve vient de toi, sinon il risque de ne plus avoir confiance en toi tu comprend ?

Oui très bien mais il le faut vraiment ?

Il le faut vraiment Harry.

Bien alors vous aller leurs dire quoi ?

Eh bien… qu'à cause de ta puissance magique tu leurs à transmit un rêve ou plus tôt une de tes crainte au seules personnes qui était endormie à ce moment là. A cause de ta mission tu a peur que les gens que connaît se fasse tuer par Voldemort et les personne qui sont endormie en même temps que toi font partie de ton rêve.

Pas mal l'histoire, Mais il vont vous demandé pourquoi ce n'est pas tout le collège qui pratiquera ses exercices non ?

Exact c'est pourquoi toi lorsque tu aura suivi les mêmes cours qu'eux, les autres élèves ne risqueront plus rien.

Professeur

Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi c'est toujours le même rêve que je fait et pour combien de temps je vais devoir supporter cela ?

Harry si tu fait toujours le même rêve c'est parce que au moment ou tes parents sont mort, ils l'ont été pour te sauver et c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour que tes parents auraient pu te faire. Voldemort, lui ne connaît pas du tout se sentiment c'est pourquoi se sont toujours les mêmes images qui reviennent.

De plus sache que tant que Voldemort vivra tu fera toujours se rêve mais si tu accompli ta mission, ce que je pense que tu a trouvé laquelle était, tes parents seront sauvé et Tom Jedusor anéanti pour la vie. Ces événements, s'il venait à se produire changerai totalement le cours du futur.

Mais Professeur Dumbledor est-ce qu'on oubliera tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Non bien sur que non

Ah bon très bien :..

Il se fait tard vous devriez allez vous coucher, je convoquerais demain Lily et James.

Bonne nuit.

Les quatre compagnons sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor ou les attendaient les maraudeurs et leurs amies.

Alors que vous a dit Dumbledore ? Demanda Remus

Vous le saurez de toute façon demain alors pas la peine de vous en faire allons- nous plutôt nous coucher.

D'acc. Mais demain si je ne suis toujours pas au courant je te tire les vers du nez dit Sir'

Si sa peut te faire plaisir.

Le lendemain James et Lily se firent convoqué par le directeur et celui-ci leurs expliqua la situation (bidon bien sur) ils revinrent au cours plein de questions et se dirigèrent droit sur Harry.

Dit voir toi sa veut dire quoi ce que nous a dit Dumbi ? Questionna James

Eh du calme il vous a déjà tout dit et j'ai rien a ajouté.

Mais d'où te vien ta puissance magique ? demada Lily

Ben de mes parents, de ma date de naissance, du destin et d'un tas d'autre chose qui font qui je suis.

Ouais bon au travail et rendez-vous demain soir pour les cours dans la salle sur demande.

Ok

Je crois que James et Lily ne sont pas très contents. Dit Jessica

Oui en effet eh tu peux venir 30 secs. Ici stp.

Oui alors ?

Bon je vois que t'insiste pour savoir alors je vais te dire mais garde sa pour toi… Ok.

D'acc.

Voilà Lily ta parler de son rêve ?

oui elle l'a fait

Bien en fait se rêve vient de moi, inconsciemment je suis relié à mes parents donc c'est pourquoi Lily et James ont fait le même rêve que moi sauf que chacun n'a pas vu sa mort.

C'est pour sa que vous avez des cours.

Oui moi c'est pour éviter la transmission de mes rêves et mes parents pour boucher l'accès à ces rêves. Car ça pourrait compromettre mon identité. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qui je suis du moins pas pour l'instant. Tu comprends

Oui mes bon il vont commencé a avoir des doutes sur toi.

Je sais et sa ne me fait pas plaisir du tout

j comprend

Si seulement à mon époque j'avais encore mes parents près de moi et que je ne sois pas le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant de Voldemort par 6 fois en plus je te jure sa commence à vraiment me taper sur le système.

Je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens je ne suis pas a ta place mais je ferai tout pour t'aider promis.

Merci.

Moi aussi je ferait tout pour t'aider Harry Potter non c'est bien ça ton nom ?

R…..Rrree…Remus, tu a tout entendu ?

Ben qu'est ce que tu veux je me demandais ou était passé ma petite amie et j me disais que vous passiez souvent beaucoup trop de tête à tête ensemble.

Mais…

je sais c'est la seule au courrant mais t'aurait pu m'avertir Jess.

Un secret est un secret.

Ouais d'accord. Dit Remus

Ben très bien Harry alors comme sa t'est le fils de notre Jamesie national et de Lily la tigresse et bien qui aurait pu croire ça.

Oui et je me demande bien comment il vont finir ensemble vu l'état de leurs conversations… !

T'est pas le seule dit Jessica.

On ferait bien d'y retourner parce qu'on a cours avec Mc Gonagall est si on est en retard elle va pas nous faire une faveur parce qu'on est a Gryffondor


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà après des mois de retards je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre… Je suis vraiment désolée mais avec les tests de fin d'année et puis le manque d'inspiration ensuite il y a eu le tome 6 qui est sorti… je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment des excuses mais j'espère que vous voudrez pas trop…

Ensuite je ne pense pas adapter l'histoire au tome 6… après ce qui c'est passé ce serait impossible mais je vais continuer à poster mais peut être moins régulièrement parce que j'ai des examens imper important qui faut que je passe et je dois réviser.

Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews sa m'a fait très plaisir!

Thealie : Désolée c'est vrai que je suis pas très forte en orthographe et puis je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire toute mes idées mais j'essaye de m'amélioré autrement je suis contente que ça t'ai plus.

Rebecca-Back : Merci sa fait vraiment très plaisir!

Virg05 : Merci sa fait plaisir voilà la suite!

CHAPITRE 7

Le lendemain toute la journée se passa très bien, à l'exception que James et Lily ne parlaient presque plus à Harry.

Harry était triste que ses parents lui fassent la tête pour quelque chose auquel il n'y pouvait rien.

Le soir la table des gryffondors était très calme, même les maraudeurs n'avait pas envie de rire. Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ginny pendant que Remus essayait de détendre James et de lui faire passer sa colère contre Harry.

Lorsque Harry fini de manger il se dirigea directement vers la salle sur demande, bien qu'il aie encore 30 minutes avant le cours.

James lui le suivi de près il était en train de se poser tellement de questions sur les nouveaux qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il suivit le garçon et le rattrapa et décida de lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais en le voyant arriver Harry prit le dessus et commença la discussion :

- Ecoute James je sais que tu m'en veux pour ses cours supp. mais ...pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte je dois faire 1 des cours supplémentaires mais en plus de ça avec Evans !

- Mais tu l'aime en quoi ça te dérange ?

- Comm...Comment.. Qui te dit que c'est le cas ?

- Pfff tu te fiche de moi sa se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- ah Bon...

- Bien sur

- Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

- Alors la encore une erreur de ta part tu sais peut être que si tu faisait un tout petit effort ben elle pourrait vite changer d'avis

- Tu crois

- Non

- quoi mais... !

- je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûr ! le coupa Harry

- merci

- Au fait toi qui viens du futur tu ne saurais pas avec qui elle est actuellement ?

- Euh... écoute James je peux pas te le dire d'ailleurs je ne peux rien te dire.

- Elle est pas avec moi c'est sa !

- Non c'est pas ça !

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et il partit en direction de la salle sur demande en plantant un James plein de questions. II ne pouvait pas lui dire et s'il était reste làà discuter de ce qui serait il aurait craqué. Déjà qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer devant son père et risque de dévoile son secret.

James quantà lui était planté devant dans un couloir et semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Pourquoi il l'avaitlaissé là sans lui répondre pourquoi cette lueur aussi triste dans les yeux pourquoi était-il au bord des larmes ?

- Tu comprendras quand l'heure sera venue jeune Potter

- Mais... vous pouvez parlez ? demanda James au lion qui était sur le tableau

- Et bien d'autres choses encore...!

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Tu le sais au fond de toi tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs

- Euh...Go..Godric Gryffondor

- En animagi oui jeune homme

- Je suis...

- Surpris ?

- Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

- De quoi d'avoir ton ascendant devant tes yeux ou de savoir que mêmes a travers les siècles j'ai toujours vécu, en quelque sorte ?

- Euh... Je crois les deux.

- Ah bon bien dans tout les cas tu sais maintenant que j'existe et que je suis la pour te guider si tel est ton souhait.

- Oui mais je voudrais comprendre toute ses questions que je me pose.

- Je comprend tu sais tu vas t'en rendre compte par toi-même je veux bien t'aiguiller mais sans trop te dévoiler de choses

- Pour commencer sache que je peux vivre a toute époque et que je peux m'y balader comme je l'entends

- Alors vous avez vu Harry dans le futur

- Oh que oui je l'ai vu

- Comment est-il arrivé ici

- II t'a parle de l'objet qu'il les ont fait remonter le temps

- Oui mais je croyais que c'était impossible

- James, avec la magie rien n'est impossible

- Mais comment l'a -t-il trouve

- à ton avis ?

- Non ... c'est pas possible, vous... c'est vous qui l'avez ... c'est vous qui vous êtes débrouillé pour qu'il tombe dessus ? demanda James complètement ahuri

- En effet, pour quelqu'un de ton ge tu es très perspicace

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu connais sa mission ?

- Oui

- Êt bien cela m'étonnerait vois tu, à moi avis tu n'en connais qu'une partie

- Mais quel est l'autre alors ?

- Tu le saura pas toi-même mais pour l'instant sache que c'est sont destin le ciel en a voulu ainsi il doit le faire

- Oui il me dit toujours que si il a des pouvoirs supérieurs c'est sa destinée

- Et il a raison tu sais Harry a vécu des choses horribles que bon nombres de sorciers voir aucun n'ont jamais vécu et aucun ne penserait pouvoir vivre toutes ses horreurs pourtant il a réussi jusque làà tenir le coup mais tu lui rend les choses encore plus dur en lui posant toutes ses questions. Ait seulement confiance en lui et tout ira bien.

D'accord je veut bien essayé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur lui.

- Ma foi tu n'es pas un Potter pour rien…

- ouais... merci pour le conseil

- Tu sauras ou me trouver si jamais tu as un problème

- Oui

- Bien dans ce cas va rejoindre tes camarades pour ce cours spéciale

- Vous êtes au courant

- Je me balade dans n'importe quel tableau de n'importe quel époque je te rappelle

- C'est vrai et au revoir

- au revoir mon enfant prend soins de toi

James couru jusqu'à la salle sur demande et arriva juste a l'heure il entra dans la pièce qui était très chaleureuse et s'approcha de Harry

- Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure

- C'est pas grave c'est déjà oublie

- Merci

- Bon très bien vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici nous allons commencer par les cours d'occlumentie que Harry maîtrise déjà donc pour l'instant vous ne serez que tout les deuxà le travailler Miss Evans et M. Potter.

- Harry toi tu vas allez dans une autre salle pour travailler le blucusreves je sais que je ne peux être a deux endroit en même temps c'est pourquoi J'aurai recours au retourneur de temps.

- Bien Harry a nous deux je vais t'apprendre a canaliser tes rêves comme je te l'ai expliquer tout a l'heure. J'espère arriver à un bon résultat très vite. En fait il te suffit de faire le vide dans ta tête comme pour l'occlumentie et ensuite de penser très fort à ce que tu ne veux pas rêver. Pour pouvoir t'exercer j'ai demandé au professeur Wizzard de fabriqué une potion de sommeil avec rêves.

Si tu est prêt Harry, nous pouvons commencer.

- je suis prêt

- Bien fait donc le vide dans ta tête et pense ensuite à ce que tu ne veux pas rêver, ensuite je te donnerai la potion. Dit Dembledore

- Ok je suis prêt à boire la potion. Répondit Harry après quelques minutes

- Bien ton sommeil va durer une heure. Avertit le directeur

- Merci

Harry prit la potion et s'endormi aussitôt. Au début il pensa qu'il avait réussi vu qu'il ne rêvait de rien mais après un quart d'heure de sommeil les images de la mort de ses parents lui revinrent à l'esprit encore plus fort que les jours précédents.

Dumbledore regardait Harry dormir depuis 15 minutes quand soudain le garçon fut prit d'étrange spasme et murmura « papa…., maman.. ». Il s'agita ainsi jusqu'à son réveil.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Malheureusement les rêves ou plutôt cauchemars sont apparu durant son sommeil.

- Je suis très fier de toi Harry pour une 1er fois tenir 15 minutes c'est extrêmement bien peut de sorcier peuvent en dire autant. Dit Dumbledore

-euh… merci dit Harry

- tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir je vais avoir recourt au retourneur de temps et aller faire le cours à tes parents bonne nuit Harry. dit le directeur

- bonne nuit professeur. Dit Harry

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas laissez une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
